Worlds on the Brink
by OffspringFan
Summary: When a pair of Shadow games are lost  BY THE MAIN CHARACTERS, NO LESS!  two very similar and yet distinctly different worlds collide.
1. Background

Background

I just want to set a few things straight before anyone starts reading. First, this is my first Fanfic. Ever. this is my first try, so please, any constructive criticism is appreciated, but don't' just flame me constantly.

Next up, I'm also going to use a mix of the Manga and Anime names. You'll understand why in a short while. For those of you who are too lazy to look things up, here are the Manga names I'll be using. I will probably still use the Anime last names, though. Sorry if that causes any confusion

Judai: it's Jaden. Come on.

Asuka: Alexis Rhodes

Kaiser: Zane Trusedale. Will probably also be called Zane occasionally.

Sho: Syrus Truesdale. Still not sure which name I'll use.

I might use more, but that's all I'm sure of right now. I'll also be getting into some weird angles, and my story is probably going to get a little confusing, even for me, but if you're a die-hard fan, bear with me. I'm also going to recommend not skipping duels. I'll be revealing a decent bit of plot within them, so, it could get confusing if you don't' read them. If you have any suggestions for events, let me know.

I'll probably edit people's decks too, and maybe make up a few cards of my own.

That being said, enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1:  Judai's Duel of Darkness!

_Just FYI, this picks up during Chapter 40 of the Yugioh GX! Manga, at the start of Judai and Reggie's duel. And, just so you know, I will be using invented cards occasionally, especially if I don't like the character's deck, and I'll add cards occaisionally, too._

**Judai's Duel of Darkness!**

"I hope you're ready, Mr. Yuki. This duel is about far more than a win or loss. It's also about whether or not you learn how to help your precious Professor Hibiki." A dark smile cracked her lips. "Also, should you lose, you won't be helping anyone ever again."

Judai glared. "If you're trying to scare me off, you're going to have to do a lot better than that. More than anything, you've just given me more motivation!"

Reggie pulled a small coin from a slot in her duel disk. "We'll flip a coin to decide who will go first. If it's tail, then I'll go first." The coin shot up, then landed with a small clatter, heads down. "Alright then. Looks like I'll be starting things here. Prepare yourself!"

Duel: Judai Vs. Reggie

Judai glanced at his hand, and couldn't help but smile. He had the perfect start. Not only did he already have Woodsman and Ocean, but also Polymerization, Elemental Hero Heat, and Hero Barrier. With a hand like that, it would be virtually impossible for Reggie to pull a win, no matter what kinds of cards she ran in her deck.

"Draw," Reggie said, whipping a card out hard. She glanced over the cards she held for a moment, then nodded slightly. "The hand I have now can't stand up to your drawing talent, Judai. Instead, I'll start with this spell card: Card Destruction!"

Judai almost collapsed.. Not only had he just lost an excellent hand, but the chance to summon Terra Firma on the first turn? He'd never pulled that off before….Grudgingly, he slid his cards into the graveyard and drew a new hand: Elemental Heros Lady Heat and Stratos, Oil, Pot of Greed, and Hero Signal. Not nearly as strong as his previous draws, but it would have to do. Reggie, on the other hand, seemed quite impressed with her new hand. I'll Summon Divining Angel in attack mode! (1750/1300)" Divining Angel was a huge winged woman wearing a strange crystal-eyed mask and tremendous black-feathered wings. "When Divining Angel is on the field, I get to see every card you draw. Next, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Guess it's me then! Draw!" As Judai glanced at his new draw (Alternate Fusion), it glowed for a moment, its hologram appearing on the field. "Next, Pot of Greed!" Once again, the new cards had their holograms appear on the field for a moment, revealing Tribute to the Doomed and Elemental Hero Flash. "Go spell card, Tribute to the Doomed! I'll discard my Lady Heat to destroy your Divining Angel, then summon Elemental Hero Stratos to the field." Stratos' muscular, steel-winged and visored form appeared just as Divining Angel shattered. "Now, Stratos, give her everything you've got with a Direct attack!"

Reggie seemed unworried, and stuck out her right arm. "Activate, two trap cards, Magic Cylinder and Forced Mill! With Magic Cylinder, you'll be taking this attack instead of me, and my Mill card will send the top two cards of your deck to the Graveyard!" Judai watched as Stratos' dual tornados whirled back to strike him, then sighed as he milled Miracle Fusion and Premature Burial. "Fine. I'll still use my Oil spell card to return Lady Heat to my hand, then follow up with one face-down. Turn end."

Reggie drew and smirked. "I'll activate Transfusion! With this, I'll pay 1600 life points to have you gain 800. Next up, Monster Reborn! Return from the Heavens, SPLENDID VENUS!" A tremendous four-winged female angel in gold armor appeared, casting a dark shadow over the field. "Now, I'll equip Venus with Shooting Star Bow-Ceal and Megamorph! Now, my 4000 attack-point Venus will finish you!" Venus launched itself into the air, pulled back the string of its new weapon, and let fire with a shining arrow. It pierced Judai directly, shoving him to the ground. As he felt his body begin to dissolve, he heard Reggie say one last thing. "Just so you know….even if you had won, it wouldn't have made a difference. There's nothing in this would that could help her." After that, everything faded to black.


End file.
